Untold Tales of Kingdom Hearts
by Loverly Light
Summary: Most of us know the story of Kingdom Hearts. Here, however, are a few bits of the story that were... glossed over by most fans. Note: No pairings, no nothing, just randomness.
1. Rivalry

**Untold Tales of Kingdom Hearts**

Rivalry

"That's it!" Sora snapped, startling Tidus from where he had been resting. He saw Sora's eyes blazing with fury, and an ominous snarl on his face. Tidus took a step backwards, startled, as Sora whipped out his wooden sword.

"Woah, what's wrong Sora?" The boy said, struggling to keep his voice from betraying his fear.

"I heard what you said about Riku." Sora said in a low, angry voice. Tidus blinked in confusion.

"But-"

Before Tidus could say any more, Sora dashed forwards, swinging the sword violently and with precision at the other boy, forcing Tidus to draw his own sword in an attempt to ward off the blows.

"TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT RIKU!!" Sora yelled at the boy.

"But Sora, I only said good things about Riku!"

This actually made Sora stop, but he clenched his fist and a fire sprung up from behind him.

"I know."

Just then, Riku showed up.

"Oh, hi Sora, Tidus." He acknowledged the two, then turned and continued on.

"Wait, Riku!" Sora called to him. Riku stopped and looked over at the boy.

"Duel me!" Sora challenged.

Riku sighed. "Fine."

Tidus sat to the side and watched the other boys spar. It didn't take very long, within ten seconds Sora was lying on the ground.

"And… I win again." Riku said, and walked off once more.

Sora pulled himself up. "Man, now the score's five billion to zero!"

Riku suddenly popped up. "What are you talking about, Sora? It's five billion and THREE to zero."

Sora looked startled at this. "You mean, those counted?"

"Ye-up." Riku walked off for the last time, now with Sora following him.

"But, Riku, THAT counted? I thought we decided those wouldn't count…"

"YOU decided it wouldn't count…"

* * *

Authors notes: Original title, ne? XD Oh, just so you know, this is not supposed to be Sora-bashing. Sora's awesome (he just loses to Riku all the time, at least in our game he did. ) Anyway, these are just a collection of small, humorous stories sparked by talking with my brothers while playing Kingdom Hearts. If any of my Shinigami readers read this as well, I've started working on it again, so expect the next chapter within the next week (if all goes well). I'll be posting the other two stories shortly. (There are two currently, who knows, we haven't finished the game yet! And we're a lot farther than this, we're in Hollow Bastion actually.) Ja, ne!


	2. Swords

**Untold Tales of Kingdom Hearts**

Swords

"So, you made it this far, huh, Sora?"

"Riku…"

"We've always been rivals, haven't we? Or, at least you'd like to think so, anyway…" Riku added the last part in a mutter.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Look, I'm short on time, so I'm going to take the Keyblade now." Riku stated. Suddenly, the Keyblade disappeared from Sora's hands and reappeared in Riku's.

"Nice trick, you tried that in Traverse Town." Sora smirked, then walked up and started tugging on the Keyblade.

"Hey, stop it! The Keyblade's mine!"

"I saw it first!"

"Didn't your mom ever tell you that you should share?" Riku scoffed.

Sora's eyes watered up with tears. "But it's MIIIIIIINE!"

Donald waved goodbye to Sora. "Sorry, Sora, but we're supposed to follow the Keyblade, and we weren't exactly best friends anyway. Bye!" And with that, he walked up to Riku, Goofy following shortly after.

"Oh, so that's it, huh? As soon as someone else gets the Keyblade you start following them? Why didn't you just start following Riku as soon as he took the Keyblade from me the first time?!"

"Well, I was planning to, actually, but then you got it back…"

"…Riku, why didn't you just keep the Keyblade then, anyway?"

Riku blinked. "To tell you the truth… I hadn't thought of it." Then he snapped up. "See you later, Sora. Here's your old sword, but it doesn't matter, since it does no damage to Heartless and you need the Keyblade to do magic." Riku tossed said weapon to Sora, then walked off.

Sora slowly raised the wooden sword, grim determination in his eyes.

"Upon this wooden sword, I swear vengeance on my eternal rival, Uchiha Riku…"

The Beast raised an eyebrow. "Uchiha?"

Sora didn't pay attention to him. "Riku! This is all your fault! Because of you, mom is dead, and dad is a popsicle! All because you stole the Dark Gundam!"

The Beast took a step back this time. "…What's a Gundam?"

"RIIIKUUUU! Omae o Korosu! Shin shin shin shin SHIN! Haa, ha, haha, haa!!"

By this time, the Beast had hurried ahead to find Belle. Sora snapped out of his trance.

"Hey, wait for me."

(Five minutes later)

"What do you know, this actually makes a decent weapon." Sora stared down as the wooden "blade" in amazement after he had sliced up a Heartless with it.

"I guess they just don't make Heartless like they used to," Tidus showed up randomly and shrugged.

"Huh? Who are you? DIE, HEARTLESS!"

"Yikes!" Tidus yelped, and rushed off.

"WHERE? Where did the Heartless go?" Sora asked, swinging his head around frantically in search for Tidus.

The Beast sighed.

* * *

Authors notes: No, he's not saying "Shin", as in human leg, but "Shin" as in the Japanese word for "Die". This was a quote from Dark Blues from the Japanese Axess episode "Farewell Blues". (Also, he quotes Heero Yuy and Kasshu Kyoji (At least from the Gundam Battle Assault 2 video game. I love that game! Gundam Gundam) I think the RIIIKUUUUU! is quoting someone also, I'm just not sure who.)


End file.
